ERB News
}} The ERB News videos, uploaded to the main ERB channel (previously to Nice Peter's main channel), are videos that contain information about the Epic Rap Battles of History series (usually release dates), Nice Peter's upcoming events, and ERB merchandise. They are usually hosted by figures from history (Ben Franklin, Charles Darwin, Theodore Roosevelt, etc.), although one was hosted by Nice Peter. Currently, Theodore Roosevelt is the most common host. There is also a running joke in which the host claims the announcer is an animal of varying description by displaying a video clip of the aforementioned animal (with the announcer's recurring shout of "EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!" that precedes each battle dubbed over the clip). Sometimes, they contain hints for future ERBs. The videos shown below are each ERB News video, in order of its release. Hosts 'Official:' *Hulk Hogan (two times; the second along with Theodore Roosevelt) *Ben Franklin *Nice Peter *Theodore Roosevelt (six times; one removed) *Charles Darwin *Isaac Newton *Adam Smith (along with Theodore Roosevelt) *Franklin D. Roosevelt (along with Theodore Roosevelt) 'Unreleased:' *Leonardo da Vinci Cameos *Macho Man Randy Savage (Season 1) *Vladimir Putin (Season 2.5) *Hippocrates (Season 3.5) *Zach Galifianakis (Season 3.5) *Eleanor Roosevelt (Season 4.5) *Edith Roosevelt (Season 6) *Hulk Hogan (Unreleased) *André the Giant (Unreleased) *The ghost of Macho Man Randy Savage (Unreleased) Videos Epic Rap Battles of History News with Hulk Hogan. Epic Rap Battles of History News and Contest Epic Rap Battles of History News w Ben Franklin Epic Rap Battles of History News. Epic Rap Battles of History News with Theodore Roosevelt. That ERB News|(Note: removed; video reuploaded) Epic Rap Battles of History News with Isaac Newton. Epic Rap Battles of History News with Teddy Roosevelt - 2 Epic Rap Battles of History News with Adam Smith. A Special Announcement from ERB.|(Note: removed; not available to watch) Epic Rap Battles of History News, Season 3.5 Epic Rap Battles of History News, Season 4.5 Epic Rap Battles of History News - 2015 Concert Tour Epic Rap Battles of History News 2018 Epic Rap Battles of History News - Season 6 Deleted news video On June 15th, 2012, an unreleased ERB News was uploaded to YouTube. It was hosted by Leonardo da Vinci and guest starred the real Hulk Hogan together with the ghost of Macho Man Randy Savage and André the Giant (portrayed by EpicLLOYD). At the end of the video, they hinted towards Artists vs TMNT, with da Vinci saying "and tell that turtle I'm coming for his ninja ass." The news was taken down due to a copyright claim with Maker Studios (now Disney Digital), but has recently been reuploaded for private viewing. Trivia *In Season 1, the hosts of ERB news had been in the rap battles themselves (Hulk Hogan, Nice Peter, and Ben Franklin). *The only news videos that do not show the announcer as an animal are the ones hosted by Hulk Hogan and Nice Peter. *The other running gag for Ben Franklin, Charles Darwin, Theodore Roosevelt (five out of six videos), Isaac Newton, and unofficial host Leonardo da Vinci is the host saying some variation of the phrase, "What's up, bitches?", at the beginning of the video. **The News video in which Roosevelt does not start with this phrase does still use "bitches" to address Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD. *Unlike the Hulk Hogan and Nice Peter episodes, the rest of the hosts are not physically portrayed. Instead, a picture of the host is edited with the mouth moving like that of a marionette and a voiceover is synchronized with the mouth movements. *Season 5 is the first season not to be announced by an ERB News video. **News videos returned to announce the end of ERB's hiatus and the arrival of Season 6. *In the first news hosted by Theodore Roosevelt, part of Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury's beat can be heard. **Similarly, in the 2018 news video, Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine's beat is used. *Theodore Roosevelt has been the host of six separate news videos, the most out of any other host. *So far, every host except Franklin D. Roosevelt and Adam Smith has been in a battle. Gallery :Main gallery: ERB News/Gallery Category:ERB News Category:Maker Studios Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Season 6 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD